debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Kris (Deltarune)
|-|Normal World= |-|Dark World= Summary Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune and the human Hero of Light. During Chapter 1, they are primarily controlled by the player. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: Kris Origin: Deltarune Gender: Male Age: Unknown, In mid teens (Is in a middle school class) Classification: Human, Lightener Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can casually rip off shackles, can harm Susie, who can walk over spikes with no damage and Lancer who casually caused an explosion which was calculated to be this. Can harm Jevil who can cause scythes to explode which generates this amount of energy. Should be comparable to the characters in the Undertale universe as Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, etc. all exist there and SOUL battles work fundamentally the same) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed: FTL (Can tag Susie who could casually block soundwaves, Susie also should be comparable to monsters in Undertale) Reaction Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, higher with attacks (Can swing their sword and still attack people from far away distances) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses a sword and shield in the dark world), Transmutation (Can turn his sword into a shield), Healing & Resurrection (Via the various items he has, all healing items can revive party members), Consumption (Type 1. Can consume moss to heal), Sealing (Sealed Dark Fountain), Extended Blade Range & Distance Negation (Can attack a person via swinging their sword from meters away), Statistics Amplification (Can rage their defense via courage), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Could rip out their SOUL), Resistance to Possession (Ripped The Player's SOUL out of their body making them unable to control them anymore), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can take hits to the SOUL) Standard Equipment: |-|Consumables= *'Bandage:' Also acts as armor, recovers 1 HP. *'Choco Diamond:' Recovers 80 HP. *'Clubs Sandwich:' Recovers 30 HP. *'Dark Candy:' Recovers 40 HP. *'Darkburger:' Recovers 70 HP. *'Hearts Donut:' Recovers 20 HP in the overworld and 10 HP in battle. *'Lancer Cookie:' Recovers 5 HP in the overworld and 50 HP in battle. *'Revive Mint:' Heals a fallen ally to MAX HP. A minty green crystal. *'RouxlsRoux:' Recovers 50 HP in the overworld and 60 HO in battle. *'Spin Cake:' Spin Cake is a secret item that can be obtained by bringing the repaired Top Cake to Top Chef. It is only half as effective as the Top Cake, but it can be replenished infinitely by Top Chef should it be consumed or dropped. It restores 80HP to every party member. *'Top Cake:' The Top Cake is an item that can be obtained from the smith Malius when asked to fix the Broken Cake. The Top Cake restores 160HP to every party member, making it the best healing item available. |-|Equippable Items= Weapons: *'Wood Blade:' The Wood Blade is Kris's default weapon in the Dark World. It gives +1 AT. *'Spooky Sword:' Spookysword is an item that can be bought from Seam's shop. It can only be equipped by Kris and it gives +2 AT and Spookiness. *'Shield:' Kris will turn his sword into a shield to defend against attacks to his SOUL having the attacks do less damage. Armors: *'Amber Card:' Amber Card is an armor item bought in the Dark World. It can be purchased from both Seam's and Rouxls Kaard's respective shops. It gives +1 DF. *'Bandage:' The Bandage is the default armor of Kris in Hometown. *'Dice Brace:' The Dice Brace is an armor item found in the Forest. It gives +2 DF. *'Iron Shackle:' The Iron Shackle is an armor item located in Card Castle. It gives +1 AT and +2 DF. *'Jevilstail:' Jevilstail gives +2 AT, DF and Magic. *'White Ribbon:' The White Ribbon is the first piece of armor the party can equip. It gives +2 DF and Cuteness. It is found in the Field, within the Maze of Death. |-|Miscellaneous= *'Manual:' The Manual is an item given to Kris by Ralsei after they complete the Training Dummy fight, or during the dialogue with Ralsei if Kris refuses the tutorial. While used to learn tips and tricks in battles it can also be used to make enemies fall asleep. *'Ball of Junk:' The Ball of Junk is an item possessed by Kris in Hometown. Kris does not have it at the start of the game, but it can be found in Kris's inventory after their return from the Dark World. The ball represents Kris's Dark World inventory. If thrown away, the whole Dark World inventory, aside from the equipped items, is discarded. *'Bouquet:' Nice flowers. *'Glowshard:' The Glowshard is an item found hidden inside a hole in ??????. If checked in the inventory, it states its use is unknown. The Glowshard can be used in battle to immediately allow for a Rudinn to be spared. It disappears in the process. Intelligence: Above Average (Can come up with battle strategies that revolve around not harming the enemies in the Dark World they can come up with strategies of how to defeat them via harm) Weaknesses: Seems shy and meek, even if something possessing them is helping them out they will refuse and rip them from out of their body, otherwise nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'FIGHT:' Self Explanatory. Once the FIGHT option is selected, a quick-time event occurs. A cursor slides across a meter from right to left. By pressing Z anytime the cursor is within the meter, the party member successfully attacks the enemy; otherwise it results in a miss. Hitting "Z" on the box located on the leftmost area of the meter deals the most damage, which emphasizes proper timing. *'ACT:' A pacifist method used to make even the most violent of enemies defeated through kindness. Kris regularly does a team ACT with Susie or Ralsei. *'ITEM:' Used to consume healing items. *'SPARE:' An enemy can be removed from the battle with this option as they no longer want to fight, if their name is colored yellow, and a star appears beside their name. *'DEFEND:' Self Explanatory. A party member is prompted to protect themselves during the enemy's turn, reducing damage and gaining TP immediately once commanded. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Deltarune Category:Undertale Category:Superhumans Category:Tier 9 Category:Teenagers Category:Human Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon User Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Extended Blade Range Users